


Secret Santa Gone Wrong

by winterflakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Secret Santa 2020, Short Story, everyone except Winter belongs to their rightful owners, for DJ, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflakes/pseuds/winterflakes
Summary: HAPPY CHRISTMAS YALL ANDHOPE YOU LIKE IT, DJ QVQI've been procrastinating and since I'm not a good artist, I decided to give you this as a Secret Santa gift so I hope you enjoy it qwq and have a Happy Christmas yall!





	Secret Santa Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJgameN8R](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DJgameN8R).



>   
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS YALL AND  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT, DJ QVQ  
> 
> 
>   
> I've been procrastinating and since I'm not a good artist, I decided to give you this as a Secret Santa gift so I hope you enjoy it qwq and have a Happy Christmas yall!  
> 

**_Sunday; December 20th, 2020_ **   
**_11:35 a.m._ **

Winter scanned her golden orbs over the many shelves, darting from right, left and centre while muttering under her breath. 

“No. Not that. Yikes, definitely not _that_ ” she groaned, blinking her bleary eyes as another headache comes rolling over. She massaged the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. 

It was supposed to be a short shopping trip down to the local store that was currently brimming with Christmas ornaments, stockings and other paraphernalia for the holiday season. Turns out, looking for a gift for someone who was more an acquaintance than a friend was possibly the bane of Winter’s existence, sans her work projects. She was horrible at coming up on gifts that hold meanings to the receiver without any ideas of what said receiver would like. 

Don't get her wrong, DJ (her Magpie friend, who was also her Secret Santa receiver) and Winter are well acquainted with each other but they weren't exactly as close as she wanted them to be. It would've made buying a gift for him easier if she had interacted with DJ more frequently instead of the occasional brief greetings as they come across each other down the hallway of the office they worked at. Come to think of it, if it weren't for Winter's initial hesitance in getting attached to another person other than her close friends and family whilst she was still a novice a few years ago, Winter would've been in a more concrete relationship with DJ. 

Winter groaned, cursing herself for her past mistakes. She gave the shelves one more cursory glance before dragging herself away from the aisle, hope lost in search of the perfect present for DJ at the store. 

Guess she'll just have to make one, Winter's Style. 

###### 

**_Friday; December 25th, 2020_ **   
**_8:00 a.m._ **

After five days, Winter's present for DJ was finally complete, albeit a bit more plain-looking than what Winter would've liked it to come out but considering the time crunch she was in between her work time at LAU Tower and her other projects, it'll have to do. 

She just hopes that DJ would still appreciate it despite how half-hearted her attempts are. 

Though at the moment, she was trying _not_ to be late for the train leading to LAU City and simultaneously be late for the party her cousin and co-workers had worked so hard on for the past week. 

It was only Winter's rotten luck that had her forgetting to set her alarm on which was why she was running as fast as her lupine legs could carry her without her tripping over thin air. 

_Shit, shit, shit!_ She cursed in her head, panting before turning over a corner and bolting down the stairs leading Underground. Weaving and slithering through the masses, she stopped for a breather before looking up at the platform display. 

> **_Destination: LAU City_**  
>  ** _Platform: 9_**  
>  ** _Departure: 8:30 a.m._**

The white-streaked blue haired fox looked around, finding herself at _Platform 3_ before looking down at her wristwatch, displaying twenty-five minutes past eight before cursing, “Fuck! I'm gonna be late!” 

So, she bolted out of _Platform 3_ , apologising to people quickly as she bumped into them in her haste. Winter was positive that, by the time she had arrived at _Platform 9_ , she was looking more like a loon than a CA employee at LAU Tower with how dishevelled she must have looked and from the side-way glances she got as she boarded the train. Embarrassed, she went and took her seat in the train, groaning as she sat down, her tired limbs heavy as she rest. 

Exhaling, Winter took a glance at her messenger bag that held DJ’s present before looking out of the large display window as the train leaves the underground tunnel and income the many houses in the neighbouring district before settling down into a blurry green landscape. 

She looked at her bag again and thought, _You better be worth it or so help me, I will throttle someone for this upending pain of an exercise I had to go through so fucking early in the morning with less than six hours of sleep._

###### 

It took her about fifteen more minutes to arrive at the party by foot, twenty minutes late from the allocated time and Winter had the nerve to dream about coming in early to help with last-minute preparations late night. 

When she arrived at LAU Tower, Winter was greeted by Crimson who smiled as she walked passed the registration scanner. A lopsided smile greeted him in return before she asked why wasn’t he at the party. 

“Oh, you know,” Crimson said, “Last minute work and shit. Don’t worry ‘bout me, Winter. I’ll go after I finished things here. You should properly go, though lest you want Nixen to get on your back for being late” he snickered as the fox looked at the clock and cursed, excusing herself and heading towards the elevator. 

Inside, Winter tried her best to make herself appear decent and not as if she had been running half her life coming here. Checking to see if her presents for everyone were intact, she braced and took a breath as the elevator turned to a stop. She lets out her breath as the elevator door opened, stepping out of it instantly before moving forward towards the party room. 

The office was decked out with Christmas decorations; red and green streamers over the transparent doors, stickers of reindeers and snowflakes tapered onto windows and stockings hung all over the place. The decorating team had really gone full out with the Christmas cheers, she thought in awe, following down the fake snow and stickers leading to the room. 

She stumbled upon the door, a printed sign covering the window with _Party Room_ instead of the usual red _Gaming Room_ sign embroidered onto the window. She smiled before grabbing hold of the knob, turning at it and pushed the door open. 

Winter let out a yelp as someone tackled her upon her entry, groaning as her back collided against the door. 

“You’re here, finally!” her cousin grinned down at her, smirk unapologetic and cheeky, “You’re late, Winter” 

“I’m aware,” she groaned again, shoving the taller girl away as she balanced her footing before pulling Nixen into a hug, “Happy Christmas, cousin but did you have to do that?” 

Nixen rolled her eyes, pulling away before saying that _Yes, dear cousin. I had to because you’re late_ and pulled her back into the room to meet and greet the others. Winter let herself being shepherd around the room, greeting everyone a Happy Christmas and giving Regi a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek to Blaze. 

Winter let herself relax, joining everyone with the festivities and laughing along with her friends as they shared Christmas anecdotes they’d experienced in previous events in their lives outside work. It wasn’t long until the games were brought in. Several of them were Pictionary, Musical Chairs, Cards Against Humanity and many more. 

Everyone had fun playing the games, some opting to stay clear of Twister when they were playing, one of them happened to be Winter herself in fear of breaking her bones any more than she did during her last assignment outside of LAU. 

After a while, Taro had everyone in a circle in time for the gifts exchanging from Secret Santas to their assigned receivers. It was at that moment Winter felt herself sweat, fidgeting in her place between Nixen and Blaze, a habit when she’s getting anxious, especially when she realised that DJ was sitting across from her in the circle. 

Gifts were exchanged and compliments and thanks filled the room yet it still hasn’t help Winter get hold of herself. By the time it was her turn to give her present to DJ, her heart was just about to explode as she stuttered. 

“U-uhh, this is for DJ,” she said, gesturing towards the gift before handing it over said Magpie with shaky hands and a flush on her face, looking at the furbished carpet in fear of facing his disappointment. 

DJ took the gift from her hands with a smile, “Thanks, Winter” he said before examining the wrapped up present and tearing through the wrappings with glee. As he pulled the last wrapping paper from the gift, he fell silent. 

Resting on his lap was a book, a scrapbook no thicker than four inches. The cover was black and white, matching his feathers with intricate decorations and designs with the title _The Misadventures of LAU 2020_ in white paint marker and gold leaves. Brushing his claws gently over the cover, DJ went and turn the cover open, eyes widening. 

Inside was more detailed than the outer layer with pictures and textured paper glued into the scrapbook’s pages. There were pictures of the whole CA employees, some less, some not but everyone was in there. Pictures from when they were at the beach, at conventions, you name it. As he turned and turned over the pages, DJ noticed there were written anecdotes within the margin, detailing what they did that year and who’s birthday was who’s in Winter’s familiar loopy, asymmetrical handwriting in several coloured markers. 

“Wow...” DJ murmured in awe, which went unnoticed by the panicking fox in front of him. 

“I-I know it’s not much—probably more lacklustre than what everyone else’s present b-but I hope you appreciate it… I, uhh, made it myself since I didn’t know what you w-wanted since I hadn’t asked you but then again if I told you, you’d know that-” 

”I love it…” DJ whispered at first which cut Winter from her rambling. “P-Pardon?” she stuttered, eyes wide as a saucer. 

“I love it!” DJ exclaimed, eyes shining and bright as he looked over at her, grinning with joy, “Thanks, Winter!” he pulled her over for a hug, minding the scrapbook on his lap before the fox pulled herself together from her shock and hugged him back, grinning with relief and joy. 

“You’re welcome, DJ,” she said to him as they pulled back from the hug, grinning and saying Happy Christmas to each other. 

Turns out, Winter had nothing to fear as she watches DJ going around and showing off the scrapbook she made for him with pride and honestly, this year’s Christmas party turned out to be one of the best for everyone in the room. Everyone was having fun and happy to be surrounded by so many people that they loved and cared. It was a wonderful Christmas Day and they all lived happily ever after. 

Until Spooks spiked the eggnogs and made everyone drunk, that is. 


End file.
